La verdad en una palabra
by DaeikoSou
Summary: A veces sólo hacía falta decir una palabra para expresar lo que sentías [Serie de Viñetas, drabbles, one-shot para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"]
1. Presencia (Koichi y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 1\. **Etéreo** : extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Koichi y Hikari.

* * *

 **Presencia**

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, fue bajo los árboles de cerezos recién florecidos, los cuales daban la bienvenida a la primavera; y ella se veía tan unida a ese ambiente, tranquila dejando que la brisa le pegara mientras respiraba ése tan distinguido olor a primavera. Ese momento, le pareció etéreo.

Koichi nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa, y que a su vez luciera tan delicada, no pudo evitar pensar que con una brisa más fuerte, podría caerse. Sentía ganas de hablarle, pero era lo suficientemente tímido como para no hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar su nombre cuando una de sus amigas llegó.

"Hikari"

No pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba aquél nombre, la misma tenía una cara tan angelical, y su sola presencia te daba tranquilidad. Koichi sentía que no exageraba al pensar que aquélla chica no fuese de ese mundo. Porque nadie, nunca lo había hecho sentir de ese modo con tan sólo estar cerca.


	2. Voz de sirena (Mimi y Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 2— **Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Takeru.

* * *

 **Voz de sirena**

* * *

Muchos dirían que la voz de Mimi era la de una princesa mimada insoportable, debido a que solía quejarse de todo lo que no le gustase o no le pareciera, gritaba cuando se enojaba y lanzaba ordenes sin sentido y llenas de caprichos. Pero para Takeru, la voz de Mimi era _melifluo,_ así la describió una vez se encontró saciando su curiosidad por ciertas palabra en el diccionario, incluso cuando estaba gritando, le gustaba.

Y es que, desde que la conoce siempre ha tenido ese detallismo acerca de ella, mientras otros se quejaban de su personalidad, a Takeru le atraía, y no era sólo por ser una niña bonita, cuando la oías cantar, era como si se tratara de una sirena conquistándolo con su melodiosa voz.

Takeru no podía encontrarle defectos a Mimi, los que podían considerarse de ese modo, él los aceptaba y los quería de igual forma que a su melodiosa voz de sirena.


	3. Sentimientos (Takuya y Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 3— **Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Takuya y Izumi.

* * *

 **Sentimientos**

* * *

Si le preguntaban a Takuya porque le gustaba Izumi, no sabría como decirlo. Quizá era por su cabello que brillaba como el sol, tan bien cuidado y suave al tacto, pero eso hacía que sonase muy superficial, a Takuya no le gustaba Izumi porque le parecía bonita o femenina. Quizá era por su olor, tan peculiar, siempre sentía como si estuviese en un campo de flores en primavera, tal vez era por la calidez que sentía cuando recorrían el cuerpo del otro, ¿seguía sonando superficial? Izumi le otorgaba tantas cosas, tanto tranquilidad como una vida llena de alegría.

Lo que sentía Takuya por Izumi era inefable. Porque sin importar cuantas veces se lo preguntaran, él seguiría sin poder explicarlo con palabras. Pero sin importar que tan difícil fuese explicarlo, él seguiría allí para ella, a su lado, viéndola reír, acompañándola en sus tristes momentos, incluso soportando sus enojos, porque ella era sin lugar a dudas, el amor de su vida.


	4. Broche (Sora Takenouchi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 4— **Serendipia** : Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

 **Broche**

* * *

Se sentía tan frustrada, por más que buscase, no podía conseguir su camisa favorita. Incluso buscó en el cesto de ropa sucia, a pesar de estar segura que estaba limpia. Provocó todo un desastre en su habitación que jamás pensó que vería para poder conseguirla, pero todo resultaba infructuoso.

Su madre jamás tocaría sus cosas y mucho menos las botaría sin su permiso, por lo que realmente no sabría explicar porque su camisa se perdió.

Entonces inspeccionó una vez más el armario, y encontró abajo el broche que Taichi le regaló en su cumpleaños hacía ya años.

Eso había sido inesperado, recordó que hace años atrás, su habitación había sufrido otro ataque de exhaustiva búsqueda por ese broche, el cual sin mentir, había olvidado una vez se rindió de buscar. Se sintió mejor al saber que no lo había perdido en otro lugar que no fuese su habitación, pero estaba lleno de polvo y algo descolorido, aún así, lo limpió y se lo colocó en el cabello, sonrió al vérselo puesto en el espejo.


	5. Pensamientos involuntarios (TohmaSayuri)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 5— **Limerencia** : estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Tohma H. Norstein (Thomas) y Sayuri Daimon (Sarah Damon)

* * *

 **Pensamientos involuntarios**

* * *

Desde el principio sintió por Sayuri, la madre de su amigo Masaru, cierto afecto, en ese momento, no sabía si era debido a que a Tohma le hacía falta su madre, y veía en ella lo que hace mucho tiempo perdió. Enseguida desechó esa idea, nadie podría reemplazar a su madre. Pero aún así, seguía pensando en Sayuri involuntariamente, cuando estaba a su lado no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando lo miraba y le sonreía de esa manera cálida; no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que lo que sentía era muy diferente a lo que pensaba, y le aturdía, que fuese el único que se sentía de esa manera, su corazón latiendo sin control, y sus pensamientos involuntarios.

Todo aquéllo lo hacía pensar que sufría de _limerencia_. Y es que, Tohma sentía la necesidad de que Sayuri le correspondiera, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Es una mujer casada que, a pesar de que su esposo estaba desaparecido, estaba seguro de que ella aún tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Por otro lado, se trataba de la madre de su _mejor amigo._ Habían cosas que por más que quisiera, Tohma no podía atreverse a hacer.

Era un chico respetuoso que pensaba antes de actuar, ¿pero cuanto más aguantaría? ¿hasta cuanto llegaría su obsesión por Sayuri?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Lo admito, desde que vi la interacción entre estos dos personajes, los _shipié._ ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Hermosa chica (Taichi Mimi y Yamato)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 6— **Arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Taichi, Mimi y Yamato.

* * *

 **Hermosa chica**

* * *

Los niños elegidos, en su mayoría, se encontraban todos reunidos, aún en la espera de su última compañera, Mimi Tachikawa. Siempre solía ser la última en llegar, así como también la que daba mayores sorpresas en el grupo.

Cuando escucharon la voz de Mimi llamarlos a lo lejos, todos voltearon, pero excepcionalmente, dos de ellos la vieron de una manera muy diferente a como lo habían hecho los demás, Taichi y Yamato quedaron embelesados por tal belleza que corría hacia ellos con tal emoción, cargando puesto un hermoso vestido, y detrás de ella las nubes de un color rojo a causa de los rayos del sol.

Era ella, la mujer por la que aquéllos dos amigos, rivalizaban.


	7. Colores (Mimi y Meiko)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 7— **Iridiscencia** : fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arco iris. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Meiko.

* * *

 **Colores**

* * *

A Meiko le gustaba la iridiscencia que se formaba después de una trágica lluvia; después de todo a la chica le gustaban las cosas brillantes, le recordaban a lo que ella no era y lo que deseaba ser. También le recordaban a una persona en especial, a su querida amiga Mimi y su hermosa sonrisa, aquélla que siempre la animaba a hacer cosas que nunca se vio capaz de hacer.

Mimi estaba llena de colores como el arco iris.


	8. Noticia (Yamato x Hikari y Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 8— **Epifanía** : un momento de sorpresiva revelación. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Yamato x Hikari y Takeru.

* * *

 **Noticia**

* * *

Takeru sintió la epifanía cuando su hermano y su mejor amiga le vinieron con aquélla noticia. Ahora ambos, Yamato y Hikari salían. Siempre pensó que tenía cierta conexión con Hikari, pero al parecer sólo él había sentido y ella siempre lo vio como su amigo.

Nunca se dio cuenta de a quien en verdad Hikari siempre observó, fue a su hermano Yamato. Más sin embargo, Takeru se sentía feliz por ellos dos, no podía odiar a su hermano, él también la quería, y estaba bien mientras ambos fuesen felices juntos. Pero si un día algo malo ocurriera, ¿de qué lago estaría Takeru? ¿cómo debería actuar? O simplemente, no debería hacer nada.


	9. Difícil de ver (Yamato y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 9— **Luminiscencia** : propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Yamato x Sora.

* * *

 **Difícil de ver**

* * *

Yamato era lindo y amable aunque le costara demostrarlo tan abiertamente, Sora lo sabía muy bien. Sus sentimientos no eran algo que se pudieran ver tan fácilmente, más sin embargo, Sora siempre lo hacía. Como si se tratase de una luminiscencia, aunque poco a poco Sora empezó a ver mucho más.

Y mientras más lo conocía, mientras más pasaban tiempo juntos, aquélla luz aumentaba así como el amor que sentía por él.


	10. Tranquilidad (Kouji Minamoto)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 10— **Soledad** : estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Kouji Minamoto

* * *

 **Tranquilidad**

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero desde que viajó al digimundo eso había cambiado.

Kouji admitía que apreciaba los momentos que pasaba con sus amigos y hermano gemelo, pero a veces necesitaba aislarse, para pensar o simplemente estar en es que le molestaran sus amigos, es que la soledad siempre había sido su gran acompañante desde hace tiempo, no le molestaba, era algo que le gustaba.

Esos momentos de soledad eran perfectos para Kouji. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar un árbol donde recostarse, sentir la brisa sobre él, mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquélla tranquilidad.


	11. Amanecer (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 11— **Aurora** : Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi

* * *

 **Amanecer**

* * *

La única razón por la que Mimi aceptó ir al campamento de verano fue por sus amigas. Las comodidades (si podía decirse así) de ese lugar no eran tan agradables como las de su casa. Los insectos eran una total molestia, la comida era muy normal para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, aunque al menos era comestible, las actividades físicas tampoco eran lo suyo, lo único que veía divertido era cuando hacían una fogata y cantaban.

Era de madrugada, no sabía que hora, pero Mimi no podía dormir así que decidió salir por algo de aire fresco. Caminó un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba fuera a esas horas, y por la cantidad de cabello desorganizado que tenía, ya sabía quien era.

Taichi Yagami. Era un chico un año mayor que ella, solía ser de los primeros más animados en todo, vivía corriendo y gritando, en varias ocasiones en las que Mimi se mostró cansada de tanta actividad física, él la animaba para seguir. A Mimi no le desagradaba, pero a veces le daban ganas de tirarle un zapato.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se acercase a él.

—¿Qué haces? —Taichi volteó a verla cuando la oyó. Se mostró muy sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

—Espero al amanecer, siempre he querido ver la aurora —Le explicó él mientras giraba nuevamente su cabeza hacia el horizonte.

—¿Aurora? Nunca la he visto —Declaró Mimi mostrándose interesada— ¿Es bonita?

—Dicen que sí, es como una luz en tonos rosados —Al escuchar el color rosado, Mimi se mostró más emocionada— ¡Mira! —La chica volteó al horizonte y observó aquélla luz de la que Taichi le comentó.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Tanto ella como Taichi se quedaron viendo la aurora muy cautivados, hasta que el sol salió por completo. Había sido breve el momento, Mimi pensó que podría despertar temprano siempre nada más para ver la aurora antes de la salida del sol. No pudo evitar pensar si Taichi lo haría también, aunque como él le dijo que ya debían irse, no se lo preguntó, quizá un día lo haría.


	12. Él (Hikari y Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 12— **Olvido** : la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar. ___P__ ropuesta por Midgnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru.

 **Aclaraciones:** » _Pensamientos_ «

* * *

 **Él**

* * *

¿Desde cuando su imagen empezó a verse tan borrosa? ¿Por qué le costaba recordar como era Takeru? Después de todo, él fue su mejor amigo, y su primer amor, la persona en la que más confiaba. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sólo podía recordar una silueta oscura?

» _No lo olvides, no lo olvides, no lo olvides._ « Se repetía mil veces en su cabeza.

Muchas noches no podía dormir intentando no olvidarlo por completo. Pero lo único que quedaba ahora era su sonrisa. Porque ya ni su nombre recordaba. Sin embargo, a veces una voz resonaba en su cabeza y la hacía voltear, pero no veía a nadie.

» _¿Por qué siento que he escuchado esa voz antes? ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?_ «Intentaba comprenderse, pero no lo hacía, Hikari a veces sufría de dolores de cabezas y tenía muchas ojeras por las noches perdidas de sueño.

Sus amigas del instituto se preocupaban, pero ella sólo podía decir que estaba bien con una sonrisa; después de todo, nadie entendería su problema.

» _Nadie excepto esa voz me entendería._ «Se dijo convencida.

Un día, escuchó de nuevo esa voz, Hikari volteó rápidamente, por que _necesitaba_ saber quien era, no obstante, en esa ocasión, logró ver, por un segundo, a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sólo para luego desaparecer y mostrar a la verdadera persona que estaba delante de ella, su hermano.

Regresaron juntos a casa.

» _Cabello rubio, ojos azules..._ « No pudo dormir pensando en ese chico.

Ése día en pleno verano, Hikari observaba el cielo azul, sin evitar pensar en esos ojos que vio el día anterior.

» _Su cabello era como el sol, sus ojos como el cielo..._ « Hikari intentaba entender que similitud ese chico tendría con ella, si era alguien importante.

—Deberíamos ir por unos helados, este día es extremadamente caluroso —Fue sorprendida por alguien que apareció de repente al lado de ella, Hikari dio varios pasos atrás y lo observó, aquél chico dueño de sus pensamientos, que no la dejaba dormir, él la veía con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-quién eres? —Le preguntó colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él siguió sonriendo.

—¿Importa? —Le preguntó con un leve tono burlón, que hizo sentir a Hikari, extrañamente cómoda.

—Si eres alguien que conozco...

—Si fuera alguien que conociera, no me preguntarías mi nombre, ¿no lo crees?

Hikari se quedó pensando.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —Cambió la pregunta.

—Podría decirse que sí —Le respondió—. No estoy vivo, eso es seguro.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí... —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ...conmigo?

Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia.

—Eres especial, Hikari.

El corazón de la portadora de la luz latió con más fuerza, tanto que pensó que se le saldría.

» _¿Por qué él me hace sentir esto?..._ « Hikari no tuvo el valor de preguntarle éso a _él_.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Si desean leer más sobre el fantasma de Takeru, los invito a leer el capítulo **42** de mi fic Colección de imágenes. Fue pura casualidad que me inspirara en algo acerca de ésto... No lo pude evitar jaja.


	13. Manos (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 13— **Efímero** : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru.

* * *

 **Manos**

* * *

Ella sintió el tacto de su mano por un segundo cuando chocaron por la multitud de personas e hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

En muchas anteriores e incontables ocasiones, Takeru había tomado su mano, pero ahora que Hikari era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él, toda pequeña acción la hacía sentir de esa manera, sin poder controlar sus emociones, sus mejillas rojas ni su corazón acelerado.

Sólo había sido un breve momento, pero le hubiese gustado que fuese más.

Fue sorprendida cuando Takeru la tomó de la mano voluntariamente para que no se perdiera.

Hikari se sentía segura de esa manera. Él siempre la había hecho sentir a salvo.


	14. Día caluroso (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 14— **Incandescencia** : luz producida por altas temperaturas. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Día caluroso**

* * *

El aire acondicionado se había dañado por la incandescencia que produjo la alta temperatura, eso explicaba el gran calor que hacía, Mimi no podía con aquéllo, no importaba cuantas veces se haya duchado, seguía teniendo calor. Incluso se acabo todo el helado que había en casa, sus padres la regañarían, o quizá ni se acordasen de que había helado. El ventilador echaba aire caliente y la hacía sentir peor.

Llevaba muy poca ropa, por su mente pasó la idea de quitársela toda, pero se aguantó. No tenía fuerzas ni de salir. Hasta que su amiga Sora llamó y la invitó a un lugar donde había aire acondicionado, la pasaría buscando en vehículo con su padre quien había ido de visita.

Eso había sido su gran golpe de suerte.


	15. Labia (Hiroaki y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 15— **Elocuencia** : el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hiroaki y Sora

* * *

 **Labia**

* * *

Hiroaki siempre sabía que decir. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Sora, tenía un don de la elocuencia que la hacía sentir en el aire, no sabía si era porque estaba enamorada o realmente él era así.

No importaba como fuese, lo único seguro era que le encantaba.

Sora no era del tipo que se metía en los problemas de los demás, pero se preguntaba porqué su _novio_ se había divorciado, ¿fue ella quien decidió hacerlo o él? Si fuese el primer caso ¿por qué? ¿es que ella no era conmovida por sus palabras? Aunque si no fuese por ese divorcio, quizá ellos dos no estarían juntos en ese momento. Sora nunca se lo preguntó a Hiroaki, más sin embargo si lo pensó en varias oportunidades.


	16. Mejores amigas (Mimi y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 16— **Efervescencia** : burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Sora

* * *

 **Mejores amigas**

* * *

Observó la efervescencia mientras Mimi le servía el vino, ella solía hacer eso cada vez que tenía visitas, Sora no era la excepción.

—Entonces, Taichi te besó —Le dijo la castaña continuando con lo que Sora le había dicho apenas llegó. La pelirroja asintió, afirmándolo una vez más— ¿Que le dirás a Yamato? —Sora apretó sus puños los cuales estaban sobre sus muslos mientras se mordía el labio—. Bebe, eso te calmará —Le ofreció Mimi mientras llevaba su copa de vino hasta su boca, Sora la imitó.

—Amo a Yamato más que a nadie —Inició—. Lo que hizo Taichi me confunde.

—Creo que es normal —Intentó animarla Mimi—. Es tu mejor amigo, debes tener un revoltijo de emociones sueltas ahora que sabes lo que él siente.

—Así es...

—Sora, lo mejor es revolverlo rápido, primero saber que es lo que sientes, y serle sincera, si no quieres nada con Taichi además de una amistad, díselo. De lo contrario, si has descubierto que lo quieres, incluso más que a Yamato, termina con él —Sus palabras eran duras, pero ciertas a fin de cuenta. La pelirroja ya tenía su decisión, pero no pudo responder en el momento en el que Taichi la besó, porque había quedado tan noqueada que salió corriendo en busca del consejo de su mejor amiga.


	17. Amor (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen propuesta:** 17— **Inmarcesible** : que no puede marchitarse. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru

* * *

 **Amor**

* * *

Su amor era inmarcesible, así lo sentían ellos. Su amor iba más allá de lo común, tenían una amistad de muchos años, la confianza entre ellos era inigualable. Muchos podían notar lo bien que Takeru y Hikari se complementaban; y mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos más su amor florecía, más fuerte era, nada podría contra eso.

Cuando se tomaban de las manos, cuando se miraban, cuando sonreían, cuando se besaban, cuando él la hacía sentir avergonzada, cuando ella lo miraba con reproche, todas esas cosas sólo eran maneras en las que su amor se reforzaba.

Aquéllas veces en que se trasnochaban hablando por teléfono, los mensajes de texto recurrentes cuando estaban lejos, las caricias y besos cuando por fin estaban solos. Mimi les preguntó alguna vez a ellos dos si se han peleado, algo que ellos con cierta risa respondieron que sí, pero eran cosas que se solucionaban rápido, Takeru y Hikari nunca sufrieron de escasa comunicación en esos casos; Hikari a veces podía ser algo terca, pero era algo que Takeru podía controlar.

No podían decir que se conocían por completo, debido a que nunca se terminaba de conocer a una persona, pero cada detalle nuevo siempre era uno que hacía que se gustasen más.


	18. Nuestra historia (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 18— **Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Takeru.

 **Advertencias:** No es una historia feliz. Tiene relación con los capítulos 42 y 47 de "Colección de imágenes" y el capítulo 12 de éste mismo fanfic.

* * *

 **Nuestra historia**

* * *

Cuando la llamaron por teléfono Hikari sintió ciertos nervios recorrer su cuerpo, ella vio que se trataba de Takeru, más sin embargo era extraño de su parte llamarla cuando iba de camino a su casa. Ahí supo que algo había pasado; y una vez contestó la llamada lo supo.

Takeru había sido atropellado y falleció al instante.

Ella no podía creer que fuese cierto, quizá le había robado el teléfono y al ver que ella fue la última a quien contactó, la llamaron para bromear. Pero Hikari seguía con aquellos nervios que desde un principio la molestaban.

Su mejor amigo la había invitado al parque de atracciones. Además, le había informado que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, ahora Hikari jamás lo sabría, porque ese había sido el desenlace de su historia.

Injusto, cruel, triste, despedazador, que dejaron a Hikari con un gran vacío, con un dolor tan grande que la hacían, de manera involuntaria, olvidar el rostro de Takeru.


	19. Noches (Taichi y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 19— **Sonámbulo** : una persona que camina dormida. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari y Taichi.

* * *

 **Noches**

* * *

El día en el que Hikari se desmayó en el parque, Taichi aprendió a ser más cuidadoso, a estar allí para su hermana para cuidarla y protegerla. Porque si no era él ¿quien sería? Él era su hermano mayor, debía ser él.

Pero habían días, o más bien noches, donde su hermana caminaba dormida y Taichi no se daba cuenta porque tenía el sueño pesado. Pero cuando se levantó para ir al baño, observó a Hikari mirando por la ventana, le pareció extraño que no estuviese dormida y le preguntó que hacía, más no le respondió, eso lo había asustado por lo que se acercó a ella preguntándole si estaba bien, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Agotándose su paciencia, tuvo que moverla un poco brusco y es cuando ella "despertó". Hikari no supo como llegó allí.

Desde esa noche, Taichi no duerme muy bien, suele vigilar a su hermana de que no salga o se haga daño como sonámbula.


	20. Pasado (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 20— **Época** : un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

 **Advertencias:** Anécdota de los capítulos 42 y 47 de Colección de imágenes y 12, 18 de éste mismo fic.

* * *

 **Pasado**

* * *

Hikari no siempre sintió aquél vacío, hubo una época en la que fue muy feliz, en la que muchas cosas la hacían reír de verdad, o sentirse cómoda. Ahora lucía como lo contrario a su emblema, oscura.

¿A dónde se había ido la luz que alguna vez tuvo? La respuesta era que la luz se había apagado, como la esperanza había muerto.


	21. Antigüedades (Sora Takenouchi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 21— **Clepsidra** : Reloj de agua. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

 **Antigüedades**

* * *

A Sora le llamaban la atención las antigüedades, entre ellas los relojes. Le gustaba ir a ese tipo de tienda y observar aquéllas primeras cosas que existieron antes de todo lo que ahora se conocía.

Un día en el que pasó por la tienda de antigüedades, observó una Clepsidra la cual llamó mucho más su atención, el dueño de la tienda, quien era un anciano, le explicó que eran mayormente utilizados en la noche, cuando los relojes de sol perdían su utilidad; Sora quedó maravillada por tan grandiosa obra hecha por el hombre.

Sora se preguntaba si las personas que vivirían años después de que ella muriese, se maravillarían de la misma forma que ella, porque claro, ellos ya tendrían otro tipo de tecnologías mucho más avanzadas que las que en las que Sora vivía su día a día.


	22. Espejo (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 22— **Catóptrico/ca:** Dicho de un aparato: Que muestra los objetos por medio de la luzrefleja. (O): Parte de la óptica que trata de las propiedades de la luz refleja. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Espejo**

* * *

Se mira al espejo una vez más, pensando en que en lo maravilloso que era el catóptrico. Si algo no le hacía falta a Mimi en su bolso, era un espejo.

Le gustaba verificar que todo estaba a la perfección, y que su maquillaje no se le había corrido. Retocarse el labial cuando o simplemente sonreírse a sí misma.


	23. Deseo (Mimi y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 23— **Aljibe:** Pozo, cisterna. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Sora.

 **Genero:** Friendship.

* * *

 **Deseo**

* * *

—Dicen que si lanzas una moneda por el aljibe y pides un deseo se hace realidad —le dijo su amiga Sora, con quien Mimi se encontraba dando un paseo por uno de los lugares menos extravagantes (desde el punto de vista de Mimi) de la ciudad.

Si era cierto que Mimi amaba su país, no quería decir que las cosas tan antiguas llamasen su atención, pasar mucho tiempo en una ciudad como Estados Unidos la convenció de ello. Sin embargo era diferente para su mejor amiga, Sora. Ambas eran muy diferentes pero se llevaban muy bien.

—¿Enserio? —A Mimi le llamó la atención lo que Sora le había dicho, había muchos deseos que le gustaría que se hiciesen realidad, aunque no pensaba que un pozo los cumpliría, pero no perdía nada, a excepción de una moneda, intentarlo.

Ambas soltaron una moneda por aquél aljibe y juntaron sus manos, pidiendo que su deseo se haga realidad.


	24. Cambios (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 24— **Dialéctica** : (Mil significados): Arte de dialogar, argumentar y discutir. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Genero:** Romance/Friendship.

* * *

 **Cambios**

* * *

Varios años habían pasado, algunos niños elegidos ya habían terminado la universidad. Muchos terminaron haciendo cosas que nunca pensaron harían, hubieron muchos cambios en sus vidas; pero a pesar de ello Mimi seguía sintiéndose igual, ni más madura ni más infantil. Ella seguía siendo aquélla chica animada que se enojaba si las cosas no salían como quería.

Sin embargo, pronto empezó a notar algo que no sintió antes.

Notó lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo Taichi, podía decir que era quien más había cambiado, pero no era tanto por su corte de cabello, o la ropa que usaba, sino por su dialéctica. Por alguna razón a Mimi empezó a llamarle la atención aquél arte con el que dialogaba con los demás, suponía era por la carrera que estaba ejerciendo. Y a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas en el digimundo, él seguía mostrando ese valor que tanto Mimi admiraba de joven.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella se daba más cuenta de los cambios de Taichi, los cuales hacía que se sintiera más atraída.

Nunca pensó que su amigo le llegase a gustar, pero si seguía observándolo sabía que terminaría en eso. Aunque no había problema en ello, a fin de cuentas ambos eran solteros; y aún había espacio para más cambios en sus vidas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me gusta pensar en un Michi donde se dan cuenta de su amor de adultos, quizá un día escriba el punto de vista de Taichi hacia Mimi de adulta :).


	25. Desahogo (Yamato Ishida)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 25— **Catarsis:** Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitadas por una experiencia vital profunda. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Yamato Ishida.

* * *

 **Desahogo**

* * *

La melodía de la armónica era nostálgica, pero no menos hermosa. Podías quedarte con los ojos cerrados, acostado, muy tranquilo, nada más escuchando aquéllas notas musicales.

Yamato nunca había sido el tipo de chico que contase sus problemas ajenos, por lo que cuando no se sentía _bien_ tocaba la armónica, aunque pasando los años empezó con otros instrumentos, pero sin importar que fuese, la música formaba parte de su vida, y a pesar de que creciera y ejerciera otro tipo de carrera, él seguiría desahogándose con la música.


	26. Hobbie (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 26— **Obsidiana:** Roca volcánica vítrea, de color negro o verde muy oscuro. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi.

* * *

 **Hobbie**

* * *

Taichi con el tiempo había adquirido cierto hobbie por las rocas; todo empezó con la leve lectura, cada vez viéndose más inmerso en aquél mundo, después empezó a querer ver y/o obtener alguna, y ahora poseía todo un salón con una gran colección de diferentes rocas. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía una favorita, porque si lo tenía.

La obsidiana era la piedra que más le fascinaba, desde que leyó sobre ella. Podía hacer una clase de todo un día solo hablando de aquélla majestuosa piedra. A veces pensaba que no quería a nada más que a esa piedra. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a salir con Mimi, quien una vez fue su compañera de aventuras en el Digimundo, no quería admitir que la obsidiana o las rocas, habían pasado al segundo plato.

Su amor por Mimi era tan grande, que quería compartirle aquél hobbie, pero por la manera de ser de Mimi, no pensaba que lo viera tan interesante, incluso podía apostar que lo dejaría. Pero cuando tuvo el valor de decírselo y mostrarle su colección, su expresión fue diferente a lo que imaginó.

Sus ojos tornaron un brillo peculiar y su sonrisa se mostró muy amplia, estaba emocionada. Taichi lo supo en ese momento, ella era la indicada.

El día en el que propuso matrimonio, el anillo contaba con una piedra de obsidiana.


	27. Foto (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 27— **Jacarandá:** Árbol de flores azules o violetas. ____P__ ropuesta por SkuAg__

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

 **Foto**

* * *

Takeru veía detenidamente cada una de las fotos que Hikari tomó en las vacaciones de verano; como era de esperarse, cada una fue tomada desde el ángulo perfecto. Se detuvo por más tiempo al observar cierto árbol con flores azules, no supo porque le llamó tanto la atanción.

—¿Qué árbol es este? —le preguntó Takeru con curiosidad.

—Jacarandá —le respondió Hikari con una sonrisa—, hermoso, ¿no?

—Así es —para Takeru, o más bien, cualquier japonés, las flores de cerezos eran comunes en Japón. Pero nunca había visto un árbol completamente azul, sabía que existían, pero la fotografía que había tomado Hikari lucía mejor de lo que cualquier revista podía mostrar—. Espero algún día poder verlos en persona —dijo con una sonrisa.


	28. Notarlo (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 28— **Evolución**. _ ____P__ ropuesta por Chia Moon___

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Notarlo**

* * *

Mimi estaba triste, eso era algo que cualquier persona podría notar fácilmente; incluso Taichi, un niño de 12 años que no era del todo atento a los sentimientos de los demás. Sin embargo, las razones de Tachikawa eran algo que no podía adivinar, tampoco pensaba que se tenían tanta confianza como para preguntarle, pero su preocupación aumentaba y no podía simplemente ignorarlo; además, ni Sora o Palmon estaban presentse, quienes era las únicas que quizá podrían animarla.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó tras pensarlo muchas veces.

Mimi lo miró con sorpresa, nunca pensó que se atrevería a preguntarle, después de todo Taichi era un amigo, no tan cercano como Palmon, Sora, Joe o incluso Koushiro, el líder del grupo nunca había sido tan _unido_ a ella como para hacerle esa clase de preguntas. Sin embargo, no lo vio mal, más bien la hizo sentir bien de cierta forma.

—Todos evolucionan menos yo —le confesó desviando nuevamente su mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó. Taichi seguía siendo el típico chico a quien debían explicarle todo detalladamente.

—Todos cambian, hasta tú —le dijo con cierta sonrisa forzada y pequeña—. Yo sigo siendo una niña mimada, que sólo quiere que las cosas sean como digo. Tú, incluso haz cambiado hasta el punto de preguntarme como me siento —tras esa respuesta, Taichi parpadeó varias veces.

—No exageres princesa —le dijo en un tono despreocupado, Mimi volteó a mirarlo automáticamente, pero esperando a que dijese algo más—. A todos nos llega nuestra hora de "evolucionar" sólo es cuestión de tiempo —dijo para luego mirar el cielo—. Además, tú tampoco eres la misma, seguirás siendo una princesa, pero lloras menos —le confesó regresando su mirada a ella con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Mimi.

—¡No me digas princesa! —le gritó recuperando su animo a pesar de lucir enojada, pero Taichi lo sabía, una Mimi enojada era mejor que una triste.

—Lo que usted ordene —bromeó el moreno haciendo que Mimi se le abalanzara encima.


	29. Chocolate caliente (Izumi y Takuya)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 29— **Pluviófilo** : Persona que ama la lluvia. ___P__ ropuesta por lamisteriosacristal_

 **Personajes:** Izumi y Takuya.

* * *

 **Chocolate caliente**

* * *

Llovía.

A Takuya no le gustaba cuando las nubes se tornaban grises y empezaba a caer agua. No podía salir y él era un chico que solía gustarle pasar su tiempo en el aire libre, quizá su experiencia en el digimundo lo volvió un chico más de estar fuera.

Sin embargo, le pasaba distinto a su novia, Izumi. A ella si que le gustaba pasársela viendo por la ventana cada vez que llovía, o hacer chocolate caliente y ponerse a leer algo.

Y ese día, en el que tenía una cita planeada, justo cuando Takuya llegó a su casa para irse, empezó a llover. Izumi lo invitó a pasar hasta que escampara.

—Esa lluvia arruinó todo —manifestó fastidiado mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Izumi se con cierta coquetería y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó.

—Íbamos al cine, y con esta lluvia así de fuerte nos dejará estancados aquí hasta por lo menos una hora, que es cuando comienza la función, cuando lleguemos ya estará por la mitad.

—Uhm, no importa, puede ser otro día —le dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Takuya—. Nunca me molesta que llueva, y ahora mucho menos —el chico parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que decía—. Estoy contigo después de todo —las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron— ¿Q-quieres chocolate caliente? —le preguntó Izumi desviando el tema.

—S-sí, estaría bien —aceptó, por lo que la rubia se dirigió a la cocina, mientras hacía el chocolate caliente tarareaba cierta canción que provocó que Takuya sonriera.


	30. Su propio ritmo (Yamato y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 30— **Amancebarse** : Vivir juntas y tener relaciones sexuales dos personas sin estar casadas entre sí. ___P__ ropuesta por Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Sora.

* * *

 **Su propio ritmo**

* * *

La mayoría de sus amigos se cuestionaban porque Yamato y Sora no estaban casados, aunque sólo Mimi se los decía directamente, no porque se tratara de algo malo, sino porque le parecía _extraño_ , que después de tantos años, vivían juntos sin haberse casado aún, después de todo muchos conocían a Sora como alguien tradicional.

Pero no todo tenía porque ser así.

En realidad ellos dos se tomaban las cosas con calma, el hecho de haberse mudado a un departamento los dos solos era el inicio de que su relación iba siendo cada vez más madura. Sin importar lo que opinaran los demás, acerca de tener relaciones sexuales o vivir juntos sin estar casados; ellos siempre estarían a su propio ritmo, uno que entendían los dos a la perfección.


	31. It doesn't matter (Yamato y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 31— **Volar** :No confundir con lo que hacen los pájaros, Birdramon y los unicornios voladores. Se trata de vivir el momento sin pensar en lo que pasará y mucho menos en lo que ocurrió en un pasado que poco tiene que ver con el ahora. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari.

* * *

 **It doesn't matter**

* * *

Yamato se sentía culpable, después de todo estaba saliendo con la hermana de su mejor amigo, ¿pero cómo podría evitar sentir aquél sentimiento por Hikari? Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Quizá aquél beso no debió ocurrir, porque ahora se encontraban teniendo una relación a escondida de los demás. No es que Yamato fuese el tipo de chico que le gustase alardear de su novia, pero sentía que tenía un deber como amigo de decírselo a Taichi.

—No te preocupes, él no te odiará —le dijo muy tranquila Hikari con una sonrisa, de esas que lo hacían sentir mejor—. Sé que se molestará por varios días, pero después se le pasará —dijo convencida—. Pero, lo que quiero ahora es disfrutar estos momentos en los que estoy contigo, no importa lo demás, me siento feliz cuando estoy a tu lado —tras esas palabras Yamato sonrió y la besó. Ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.


	32. Objetivo (Takeru y Daisuke)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 32— **Troll** : El noble arte de la autosatisfacción por medio de molestar a los demás. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Daisuke.

* * *

 **Objetivo**

* * *

A Takeru le gustaba molestar de alguna forma a las personas a su alrededor, no era un gran daño el que hacía, sólo pequeñas bromas que lucían inocentes, como hacer sonrojar a su hermano diciéndole cosas lindas, o apoyando a Sora cuando regañaba a Yamato o a Taichi, y mientras más era consciente de que alguien se molestaba con su presencia, le molestaba aún más.

Por ende a quien más le gustaba molestar era a Daisuke.

Notar como por el simple hecho de acercársele a Hikari se mostraba molesto, lo incitaba más a hacerlo. Ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo lo hacía sentir satisfecho, y que a veces intentaba vencerlo en algún deporte, Takeru sabía que Daisuke lo veía como un rival, pero el rubio lo veía como el objetivo perfecto a quien trolear, su gran amigo Daisuke.


	33. Perezoso (Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 33— **Esperpento** : Extrapolación de situaciones corrientes de forma que llegan a un punto que se muestran ridículas. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke.

* * *

 **Perezoso**

* * *

—¿No debería de haberse movido ya? —preguntó Daisuke obstinado. Habían pasado ya 5 minutos desde que se quedó observando al perezoso.

—No lo apresures, los perezosos se toman su tiempo para hacer las cosas, deberías aprender de ellos —le dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa, como si disfrutase de ello. Aquél rostro era el que enfadaba más a Daisuke. Sin embargo, decidió no responderle y seguir observando al animal que había escogido para hacer un análisis en la excursión de su salón.

—¿Cómo van? —Tras otros 5 minutos en los que Daisuke estaba por perder la cabeza, apareció Hikari, enseguida su mal rostro se cambió a uno más feliz.

—¡Excelente! —dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

—En realidad no hemos progresado mucho —le dijo Takeru sincero, Daisuke lo miró con mala cara.

—Es una lástima, debieron escoger otro animal —manifestó la chica quien giró su cabeza hacia el perezoso— ¡Oh, se ha movido! —exclamó ella, enseguida Daisuke y Takeru se giraron para verlo— Se lo perdieron —les dijo—; pero seguro se vuelve a mover enseguida, ¡suerte! —les deseó para luego irse.

—Qué esperpento —manifestó Takeru.

—Sí... —le dio la razón Daisuke.


	34. Ajedrez (Koushiro y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 34— **Jaque** : Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro.

* * *

 **Ajedrez**

* * *

A Mimi no le gustaba el ajedrez, sin embargo, a su mejor amigo, Koushiro, sí. Y por extraño que le pareciera ella siempre terminaba acompañándolo para hacer cosas que no le gustaban a ella, pero por el hecho de que a él le agradara, era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero a ella no le gustaba perder, y Koushiro siempre hacía _jaque mate_.

—Te aprovechas de una principiante —reprochó la chica.

—Pensé que tras haber jugado varias veces ya serías una experta —le respondió con cierta inocencia y risa nerviosa al ver el rostro enojado de Mimi.

—Un día te venceré, ya lo verás —señaló decidida. Koushiro sonrió, le gustaba su optimismo aunque no por eso se lo dejaría fácil.


	35. Sin máscaras (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 35— **Inquebrantable** : Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis: uno mismo. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Sin máscaras**

* * *

Taichi admiraba lo determinada que podía ser Mimi, siempre decía lo que pensaba en el mismo momento, no se guardaba nada, aunque pensasen que fuese muy _quisquillosa,_ para Taichi, eso era un don que ella tenía.

Pero sabía que Mimi no era inquebrantable, ella podía mostrarse como alguien fuerte y determinada, pero esa sinceridad que siempre la acompañaba la delataba en sus momentos de debilidad. En los momentos en que estaba furiosa o triste. Mimi carecía de máscaras, no podía ocultar sus emociones; y Yagami deseaba poder estar con ella en cada uno de esos momentos, ser el hombro que necesitaba cuando quería llorar, o alguien a quien golpear, a Taichi no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiese ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Porque Mimi es del tipo de persona que siempre necesitó de alguien que la apoyara y escuchara.


	36. Caos (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 36— **Caos** : Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Caos**

* * *

Se sentía todo un caos en ese momento, Mimi siempre había sido el tipo de persona que sabía lo que quería y no dudaba en conseguirlo, sin embargo, ahora sólo estaba ella y su falta de dirección.

¿Es por ser cómo era? ¿Es por qué no pensaba antes de actuar? ¿Es por haber sido llamada ególatra más de una vez?

Si tan sólo alguien se sentara con ella y le tuviera la suficiente paciencia como para hablar y decirle punto por punto en qué estaba mal, lo entendería.


	37. Discordia (Mimi y Joe)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 37— **Discordia** : Situación en la que varias personas de confianza se encuentran adversas en opiniones sobre algo importante. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Joe.

* * *

 **Discordia**

* * *

Joe nunca le discutía ninguno de los caprichos de su novia Mimi, ser paciente era una de sus cualidades (a excepción de sus estudios); en embargo, en esa ocasión no podía concederle lo que ella quería.

—No quiero torta de chocolate —se negó Joe.

—¡Pero es algo de suma importancia, el chocolate siempre es el mejor...!

—Que no, un punto —le dijo en un tono tan serio que Mimi arrugó el rostro. Sin embargo no insistió más.

—Bien, será de coco —por primera vez cedió a los caprichos de Joe— ¿Por qué no quieres de chocolate?

—La última vez comí tanto que lo empecé a odiar —le respondió recordando el regalo que Mimi le había dado en San Valentin, jamás había comido tanto chocolate en su vida. Prácticamente era su culpa que ahora a Joe no le gustase, pero no se lo diría.


	38. Prudencia (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 38— **Prudencia** : Pensar y luego actuar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Prudencia**

* * *

Entendía porque Yamato estaba molesto, Taichi no era el mismo de antes. Ahora veía las cosas de manera diferente, observaba más lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El caos y la destrucción, Yagami no quería que el mundo se viera envuelto en esas cosas, una pelea entre Digimons en el medio de la ciudad era algo que podía ocasionar eso y más.

Taichi ahora actuaba con prudencia, no podía simplemente ir y luchar, no...

A veces quisiera ser el mismo niño de antes, pero la misma prudencia le decía que no era lo mejor. Ahora si podía hacer las cosas bien, no con el pensamiento de un niño de 11 años.


	39. Ascenso (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 39— **Constancia** : El trabajo duro da sus frutos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Ascenso**

* * *

Taichi estaba feliz, se notaba en su alegre rostro. Sabía que tantos estresantes años en aquélla oficina darían sus frutos, por fin había ascendido y cambiado a un mejor rango.

Lo mejor es que ya no tenía que aguantar a Kenji Mizushima, su inaguantable compañero que siempre comía en el trabajo, y no lo dejaba concentrarse porque siempre tenía algo de que hablar. Además, estuvo años intentando convencerlo de la existencia de los aliens.

Aunque después de dirigirse a su nueva oficina, Taichi terminaba tan rápido su trabajo que a veces pasaba horas sin hacer nada más que jugar solitario en la computadora.

—A veces extraño a Mizushima —dijo en voz alta—. Sólo a veces...


	40. Unidad (Yamato Ishida)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 40— **Unidad** : Divididos, caeremos. Unidos, venceremos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Yamato Ishida.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de la 5ta OVA de Digimon Tri.

* * *

 **Unidad**

* * *

Su líder había caído, decidió sacrificarse para salvar la vida de él y la de Meiko. Yamato estaba destruído, pero no podía dejarse vencer por sus emociones.

No, debía seguir luchando, debía ser quien animara a su equipo, debía ser quien tomase ése lugar que Taichi dejó. No debía dejar que el mundo se destruyera.

Él los levantaría nuevamente, porque unidos vencerían.


	41. Quijote (Koushiro Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 41— **Quijote** : Ver la realidad con el corazón y no por lo que muestran los ojos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Koushiro Izumi.

* * *

 **Quijote**

* * *

"Si tan sólo vieras las cosas con el corazón, todo sería diferente en tu vida"

Esas fueron las palabras de su amiga Mimi, y aunque no lo pareciera a veces Koushiro se cuestionaba si tendría la razón.

—Hacer un quijote —manifestó mientras buscaba información en la computadora sobre lo dicho por Tachikawa—. Quizá debería intentarlo —manifestó después de meditarlo unos segundos.


	42. Sonrisa (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 42— **Sonrisa** : Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Advertencias:** spoilers de la primera OVA de Digimon tri

* * *

 **Sonrisa**

* * *

Nadie entendía porque de niño Taichi siempre sonreía en las peores situaciones, y ahora que era un adolescente de 17 años de edad, le costaba creer que fue así durante años, ¿cómo de niño podía ser más fuerte que ahora? ¿Por qué ahora todo era más serio?

Paró de pensar en ello cuando vio a Mimi llegar repentinamente, saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa. Como si a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la ciudad ése día a causa de los digimons, no era razón para sonreír.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó con dulces y animó a los Digimons.

En la peor situación, ella llegaba y le sacaba una sonrisa inconsciente.


	43. Equipo (Koushiro y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 43— **Equipo** : Se hace más con diez manos que con dos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Koushiro y Mimi.

* * *

 **Equipo**

* * *

Veía el estrés en su rostro; cuando Koushiro se dedicaba a buscar respuestas, no paraba hasta conseguirlas, Mimi solía preocuparse por su estado de salud cuando se apegaba más de lo normal a su computadora, solía visitarlo más a menudo para intentar hablar con él y simplemente ver como estaba.

Pero no solían hablar cuando él estaba tan concentrado. Él a veces respondía, valía decir, pero era algo que no duraba ni 5 minutos.

—Sabes... yo puedo ayudarte —le dijo en un tono de voz pausado y bajo.

—No, no puedes —le dijo sin dejar de despegar su vista de la pantalla y sus dedos del teclado.

—Claro que sí —contradijo—, ¡se hace más con diez manos que con dos! —Exclamó mientras empezaba a buscar libros, porque no todo podía ser encontrado en la computadora, ¿verdad?

Koushiro se le quedó mirando intrigado, quizá porque nunca la imaginó verla tan dedicada a buscar una respuesta a algo que a ella no le importaba, pero aún así ya no le negó nada, porque sabía que una vez Mimi se decidía, era difícil hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Era terca, justo como él y su búsqueda.


	44. Lo inesperado (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 44— **Epílogo** : Llegar a la meta y reflexionar sobre las huellas que dejamos por la senda. Uno es lo que es gracias al camino que ha tomado. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Lo inesperado**

* * *

A Mimi nunca le había gustado del todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina, mucho menos que sería algo a lo que se dedicara de adulta. Para comenzar, sus gustos eran demasiado _excéntricos_. Pero cuando comenzó aquél curso de repostería (por no tener más nada que hacer), le terminó por tomar el _gusto_.

Pronto sus deseos de tener su propio programa se apoderaron de ella.

Le llevó mucho tiempo, debido a que en realidad no era lo suficientemente buena al principio, poco a poco sus extraños dulces se fueron reconociendo más en el mundo.


	45. Sueños (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 45— **Entelequia** : Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación. __Propuesta por Natsichan__

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Sueños**

* * *

Cuando era una niña, Mimi siempre pensó en su príncipe azul, cortes y elegante, que no le diera temor enfrentarse a las adversidades, apuesto y que siempre la mirase con una sonrisa, un rubio alto de ojos azules, pero sobre todo que la amara como a nadie más en el mundo, y que siempre se lo recordara.

Los cuentos de hada eran maravillosos, más sin embargo nunca pensó que el amor sería algo que no podía controlar, que se terminaría enamorando de la persona en quien menos pensó, que no reuniera las características que de niña imaginaba y exigía.

Pero debía admitir, que a pesar de todo, para ella Taichi era su príncipe azul, no era rubio de ojos azules, pero era valiente y a pesar de que discutían en varias ocasiones por ciertos desacuerdos, ella sentía que la amaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Él la protegía y aunque estuvieran peleados, cuando llovía y a ella se le olvidaba el paraguas, él aparecía con uno e iban juntos a casa.

Su corazón siempre perdía el control cuando él la sorprendía de aquélla manera.

No era lo que imaginó, era algo mucho mejor.


	46. Reacciones (Kouji y Takuya)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 46— **Apocado/a** : Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad. _ ___Propuesta por Natsichan____

 **Personajes:** Kouji y Takuya.

* * *

 **Reacciones**

* * *

Kouji sabía que a veces podía ser algo tímido o humilde con las _mujeres,_ aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo, empezó a sentirse _incomodo_ cuando estaba con Takuya, de quien se había hecho muy amigo después de sus aventuras en el Digimundo.

No sabía como definirlo, porque no era como cuando una chica lo abrazaba y se avergonzaba, no, nada de eso. Con Takuya era distinto, la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando estaba tan cerca de él no era normal, a su parecer. No después de estar acostumbrado a tratarlo de otra manera más cruda.

Quería ocultar esas reacciones, pero por más que lo intentó, su hermano gemelo, Koichi se dio cuenta y con la intención de ayudarlo, le dijo que posiblemente tenía sentimientos por Takuya, más que una amistad.

A Kouji se le aceleró el corazón por la mera mención, y no hizo nada más que negarlo. En realidad a Kouji nunca le había gustado nadie, por lo que no sabía que tipo de cosas normalmente se sienten cuando te gusta alguien.

Pero una vez empezó a detallar más los momentos en los que estaba con Takuya, se dio cuenta que su sonrisa le hacía sacar una sonrisa a él, sus locuras y elocuencias lo hacían pensar en lo adorable que era, y su tacto lo hacía temblar. Cuando Kouji se dio cuenta, pensaba más en Takuya de lo normal.

Es así como supo que su hermano tenía razón.


	47. Espera (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 47— **Escarcha** : Rocío o vapor de agua transformado en hielo cristalino, en forma de escamas. _ ___Propuesta por Natsichan____

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

 **Espera**

* * *

Invierno. No era que Takeru lo odiase o algo parecido, pero llegaba cierto punto en el que no lo soportaba, sin embargo, no podía irse hasta que Hikari llegase.

Volteó para observar el gran reloj que se encontraba arriba de él, ya se había retrasado media hora y eso era extraño en ella.

Ve su aliento a causa de tanto frío, pero ya no le importa. Sólo quería saber que Hikari estaba bien.

—¡Takeru! —Escuchó la voz de su amiga llamarlo, volteó instantáneamente, logrando verla correr hacia él muy apurada—. Lo lamento, en mi descuido dejé tu regalo de navidad y tuve que devolverme —manifestó apenada mientras le mostraba una caja de regalo con un listo.

Takeru sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos _detalles_ de Hikari.


	48. Nefelibata (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 48— **Nefelibata** : Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe de la realidad. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Nefelibata**

* * *

Mimi soñaba en grande, pero nadie era capaz de creer que llegara tan lejos.

A ella no le importaba que las personas pensasen que era una nefelibata, porque aún creía en que sus sueños podían cumplirse en realidad.

Sólo lo demostraría, porque Mimi no era sólo de palabras, sino también de acciones.


	49. Huraño (Koushiro y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 49— **Huraño:** Que evita el trato con la gente. _ __Propuesta por Selenee Nelia___

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro.

* * *

 **Huraño**

* * *

—A veces te pasas de huraño —le dijo Mimi luego de ser ignorada por Koushiro, a quien le estuvo contando una de sus anécdotas en Estados Unidos. Todo por estar pegado a aquélla dichosa computadora, la cual desde pequeño a estado tan encariñado— ¿O es que eres sordo? —Le preguntó.

Koushiro bebió de su té oolong antes de responder— Claro que te escucho.

—¿Y por qué no opinas algo? —Le preguntó mostrándose enojada, a veces era tan difícil de comprender. Mimi solía pensar que no tenía porque contarle sus cosas, pero seguía haciéndolo, sabía que la escuchaba, pero no le respondía como quería. Quizá era esa la razón del porqué lo quería tanto.

Koushiro era Koushiro nada cambiaría eso.


	50. Petricor (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 50— **Petricor:** Olor que produce la lluvia la caer sobre suelos secos. _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia_

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Petricor**

* * *

Por alguna razón, cuando llovía Taichi pensaba con más claridad, era un poco contradictorio ya que las nubes tapaban el sol, y las nubes se volvían grises.

No sabía como explicarlo pero el olor del petricor lo hacía reflexionar sobre sus errores, las decisiones que debe tomar, sobre su futuro, cosas que por lo general no se ponía a meditar en su momento, quizá porque cuando hay sol, tiene otras formas de entretenerse, cuando hay lluvia, debe quedarse en un lugar para no mojarse; y en ese lugar, sólo puede pensar y reflexionar.


	51. Interés (Tohma y Sayumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 51— **Afable:** Agradable _ _ _. _ _ _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia______

 **Personajes:** Tohma H. Norstein (Thomas) y Sayumi Daimon (Sarah Damon)

* * *

 **Interés**

* * *

Afable. Esa era la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando Tohma vio por primera vez a Sayumi, la madre de su amigo Masaru. Se sentía tan cómodo estando en su presencia, algo hacía que Tohma lograse sentirse cómodo en su presencia.

Eso era algo que no podía lograr todo el mundo, por eso Tohma se mostraba cada vez más interesado en la señora Daimon.


	52. Conocer (Kouji e Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 52— **Aciago:** Infausto, desagradecido. _ _ ____Propuesta por Selenee Nelia______

 **Personajes:** Kouji e Izumi.

* * *

 **Conocer**

* * *

Por mucho que todos pensasen que Kouji era una persona aciaga, Izumi veía todo lo contrario.

Para ella, Kouji no era más que un chico que decía lo que pensaba, que en su mayoría no eran cosas buenas, pero tenía buenas intenciones y era un chico de buen corazón; por esa razón decidió darle una oportunidad para conocerlo más a fondo, y así lograr entender porque actuaba de esa manera.

Porque a pesar de todo, Kouji siempre la hizo sentir con una calma que jamás había sentido antes, como si su sola presencia la tranquilizara; por lo que su actitud a veces muy odiosa no la hacía retroceder, más bien la hacía acercarse más.


	53. Bipolar (Yamato y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 53— **Bipolaridad**. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Yamato.

* * *

 **Bipolar**

* * *

Mimi tenía que ser bipolar, no había otra explicación para sus cambios tan repentinos. Yamato no quería ofenderla y decirle que tenía que ir a un doctor a que le mandase alguna receta.

Y es que ninguna otra chica era como ella, ¿o es que acaso no les conocía como lo hacía con Mimi?

A veces no soportaba sus subidas de ánimo, mucho menos sus enojos repentinos, pero había algo en ellos, que cuando no estaban, los extrañaba y Yamato no sabía explicar el porqué, ¿cómo extrañaba algo que se supone era molesto?

Quizá el que estaba mal era él, o no hubo nunca nada malo desde el principio.


	54. Única (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 54— **Amnistía:** Perdón de penas decretado por el Estado como medida excepcional para todos los presos condenados por determinados tipos de delitos, generalmente políticos. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Única**

* * *

Taichi sentía que necesitaba una amnistía cada vez que Mimi se enojaba con él; y usualmente era él quien iba a pedirle perdón, su orgullo siempre lo dejaba a un lado cuando se trataba de ella, la única mujer a quien podía ver hermosa incluso cuando estaba molesta, la única a quien seguiría amando a pesar de las adversidades.

Sí, Mimi era la indicada para él, no importaba lo que pasase.


	55. Terror (Izumi y Takuya)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 55— **Aracnofobia:** Fobia a las arañas. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

 **Personajes:** Takuya e Izumi.

* * *

 **Terror**

* * *

—¡Takuya! —El grito de su esposa embarazada alertó a Takuya, quien corrió enseguida al piso de arriba en dónde Izumi se encontraba, pensando que estaba por dar a luz.

Tropezó varias veces pero eso no lo detuvo, los gritos de Izumi seguían y cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, la observó en una esquina, temblando y señalando la ventana, Takuya giró su vista y observó a una pequeña araña.

—¡Me has asustado! —Exclamó Takuya—. Pensé que habías roto fuente...

—¡Esto no es un juego Takuya, mata esa araña antes de que se acerque a mí! —Le ordenó con gritos, Takuya sólo pudo asentir y dirigirse hacia la ventana y la aplastó con su mano.

—Sólo era una pequeña, no quiero verte cuando aparezca una tarántula —le dijo burlón.

—Si no estás ahí para matarla, te mato yo a ti —le advirtió. Takuya tragó saliva nervioso, en realidad, era la primera vez que veía a Izumi reaccionar ante una araña, con razón se esforzaba en que todo estuviese limpio, pero estando embarazada se le dificultaba; y aunque Takuya lo intentase, no limpiaba a la perfección como ella.

Bueno, siempre había algo nuevo que conocer de tu pareja.


	56. Notarlo (Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 56— **Fulera** : dicho de una persona charlatán, falsa, embustera, chamullenta. __Propuesta por HnW__

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Oc.

* * *

 **Notarlo**

* * *

Fulera, eso era aquélla chica que había aparecido de pronto en la vida de los niños elegidos, ¿por qué nadie más lo veía? ¿Por qué sólo Mimi tenía que darse cuenta de lo farsante?

¿Por qué incluso el amor de su vida tenía que confiar en ella?

Nadie le creía cuando decía que aquélla chica era sólo una falsa, Taichi incluso llegó a decirle que estaba celosa.

Ni siquiera Koushiro, enserio, ¿qué nadie tenía sentido común? ¿un sexto sentido? Esa chica lo único que hacía era mentir, ni siquiera merecía que dijesen su nombre, eso opinaba Mimi, la chica quien admiraba la honestidad por sobre todas las cosas; y que claramente le molestaba esa chica de piel bronceada y perfecto cabello rubio ondulado, con ojos colo esmeralda.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** A gusto del lector quien es el amor de Mimi en este drabble.


	57. Ropa (Mimi y Koushiro)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Piñufla:** algo despreciable. ___Propuesta por HnW___

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Koushiro.

* * *

 **Ropa**

* * *

—Esa camisa que cargas puesta es piñufla —le dijo Mimi a su amigo, quien enseguida se ahogó con su té por ese comentario, además de la sorpresa de que Mimi usase palabras complicadas.

—¡Pero tardé mucho tiempo en escogerla! —Exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Tiempo totalmente perdido, vamos a comprar otra nueva aprovechando que vamos al centro comercial —invitó emocionada. Aunque Koushiro no estaba tan emocionado por la idea, después de todo, sabía que un día de compras con Mimi tardaría más de lo que pensaba.


	58. Vejez (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Senescente:** que empieza a envejecer. ___Propuesta por HnW___

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Vejez**

* * *

La palabra envejecer nunca le había gustado a la portadora del emblema de la pureza. El simple hecho de pensarlo de enfermaba, a veces veía series de vampiros y le gustaba imaginarse así, siendo joven y hermosa por el resto de su vida.

Pero cada vez que se veía en el espejo, volvía a la cruel realidad. Mimi no pararía de envejecer, pero hacía lo posible por no parecer vieja, a pesar de que se mostraba muy animada, en realidad aquéllo le perturbaba. En su cabeza sólo podía pensar en lo fea que se estaba volviendo.

¿Alguien le querría cuando llegase a estar más fea y arrugada?

Mimi, a pesar de tener 30 años de edad, lucía aún joven. Iba al gimnasio, tenía una dieta balanceada, nunca dejaba de comprar sus cremas, muchos chicos jóvenes la deseaban. Pero obviamente ya era una chica casada y con hijos, por lo que lo único que le importaba era lucir joven y hermosa, eso la hacía sentir bien consigo misma.

Ella sabía que era gerantofóbica, pero no podía evitarlo, la vejez le llegaba a todos, Mimi no se salvaría.

* * *

 _Gerantofobia:_ El miedo a envejecer


	59. Postres (Izumi y Kouji)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Euforia:** un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo. _Propuesta por Kaiserin Carrie_

 **Personajes:** Izumi, Kouji, (Mimi). **  
**

* * *

 **Postres**

* * *

Kouji no entendía la euforia de su amiga cada vez que salían a comer postres. Los ojos de Izumi brillaban como estrellas cada vez que probaba uno de los postres de Mimi Tachikawa, una famosa repostera.

Usualmente pasaban por su repostería los fines de semana o si tenían tiempo, después de la universidad, Kouji no sabía decir como empezó a adaptarse a ello, al principio le parecía molesto, pero ahora se le era extraño no pasar por dicha tienda a comprar postres con su _amiga._ Incluso, eran tantas las veces, que empezaron a darle pases "VIP" donde Izumi podía comer 2 postres gratis; debido a que, en realidad, Kouji nunca compraba nada más que un café, mientras que su amiga se daba el gusto de comer diferentes tipos de postres.

La especialidad de Mimi era... extravagante. A veces Izumi pedía unos postres que en su vida, Kouji sabía que existían. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía muchos clientes.

—Un dìa tienes que probar estos postres, Kouji —Le dijo la rubia quien luego se metió otra cucharada a la boca.

—No, gracias —se negó el chico de apariencia solitaria.

Pero aunque no le apetecía probar aquéllos postres, la compañía eufúrica de Izumi siempre le era placentera.


	60. Momento (Izumi y Takuya)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Terciopelo:** tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Personajes:** Izumi, Takuya. **  
**

 **Advertencias:** Leve situación sexual.

* * *

 **Momento**

* * *

Izumi aprieta la sábana de terciopelo con sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que Takuya besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar de esa manera con la persona que amabas.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemino tras la leve mordida de Takuya en su oreja, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Deja de intentar esconder lo bien que te sientes —le dijo Takuya en un tono sensual mientras la miraba.

—Es vergonzoso... —Le respondió Izumi quien desvió su mirada totalmente sonrojada. Takuya sonrió, esa faceta tímida le gustaba, y aún más cuando la destruía por completo y la hacía gemir aún más fuerte, haciéndola admitir que no quería que parase de hacerla sentir bien.


	61. Tiempo (Hikari, Ken, Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Reflejo:** Imagen de una persona o cosa reflejada en una superficie. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Personajes:** Hikari, Ken **  
**

 **Advertencias:** tiene relación con el capítulo **12 y 18** , y **42 y 47** de **"Colección de Imágenes"** y **21** de **"Retales de una vida"**

* * *

 **Tiempo  
**

* * *

—Algo está mal contigo Hikari —Le dijo su amigo Ken en un tono preocupado. La chica por su parte, mantuvo su mirada hacia la taza de té que aún no había probado, observando su reflejo en el.

Hikari sabía que no se encontraba bien, y a pesar de que su amigo Ken siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla, no sentía que fuese algo fácil de explicar; o más bien, sentía que era algo que todos habían olvidado, a excepción de ella. Era como si todos hubiesen pasado la página y dejado todo atrás.

Por supuesto que algo estaba mal con ella, Takeru había muerto hace cinco meses, Hikari no volvería a ser la misma por más que quisiera.

¿Cómo todos podían actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Sería mejor para ella entonces si lo olvidara? De ser el caso, ¿podría lograrlo?


	62. Regreso (Hikari, Ken, Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Fantasia:** Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Personajes:** Hikari, Ken **  
**

 **Advertencias:** tiene relación con el capítulo **12, 18, 61** , **42 y 47** de **"Colección de Imágenes"** y **21** de **"Retales de una vida**

* * *

 **Regreso  
**

* * *

—¿Ha pasado algo bueno en todo éste tiempo en que no nos hemos visto? —Le preguntó su amigo Ken mientras se encontraban sentados en el parque, en pleno verano

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le regresó la pregunta Hikari con una sonrisa.

—Por eso —Ken la señaló— Tenías tiempo sin sonreír, tenía tiempo sin ver luz en tu mirada —Hikari abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa, aunque sabía que Ken era muy perceptivo. Ella apartó su mirada de él y miró hacia al frente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Puede que... esté feliz viviendo una fantasía —Dijo en voz baja. Ken no lo entendió del todo, incluso pensó que estaba bromeando. Pero suponía que estaba bien. Sin embargo, pudo notar que Hikari no apartaba su mirada del frente, él por instinto también giró su mirada hacia allá, pero no pudo ver nada, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que Hikari estaba viendo algo.

Pero decidió no preguntarle.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aaa me sentí un poco inspirada en la historia de Takeru fantasma, no sé, me agrada tanto que quiero hacerle su propio fanfic, ya que debe ser incómodo pasar de drabble en drabble buscando cada parte que dejo en mis diferentes colección de drabbles, pero ya veré que terminaré haciendo ;n;


	63. Sentimientos (Mimi, Taichi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **épico/a:** que es fruto del coraje, esfuerzo o heroísmo y es digno de ser ensalzado. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Taichi **  
**

* * *

 **Sentimientos  
**

* * *

Él estaba ahí en frente de ella, con una de sus características sonrisas, ¿cómo podía siquiera mirarla de ésa manera después de lo qué hizo? Mimi no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

—¡Taichi, eres un idiota!—Exclamó la portadora de la pureza para luego correr hacia él, abrazándolo— ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡No sabes todo lo que sufrí, todo es tu culpa, te odio! —Sólo Mimi podía decir cosas como esas después de ver que el amor de su vida no murió, incluso empezó a golpearlo levemente en el pecho, ella no tenía fuerzas para nada más que llorar— ¿Qué pensabas cuando lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo sacrificarte? —Ella preguntó en voz baja.

—Sólo... me estaba sintiendo épico —fue su simple respuesta, la cual hizo a Mimi sonreír, él nunca tenía explicaciones para las cosas que hacía, él sólo las hacía y ya.

Y justo eso, era lo que le gustaba de él. Así que ella haría lo mismo, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella aparto su cabeza de su pecho y levantó un poco sus pies para alcanzarlo y besarlo.

Porque ella también se estaba sintiéndo épica.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Pensé que luego de la última OVA, un regreso así no estaría nada mal :P (quizá esto sería spoiler de "this moment is perfect"? uhmmm ¡Quien sabe!


	64. Cambios (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Metamorfosis:** Cambio o transformación de una cosa en otra, especialmente el que es sorprendente o extraordinario y afecta a la fortuna, el carácter o el estado de una persona. _Propuesta por Genee_

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa. **  
**

* * *

 **Cambios  
**

* * *

Mimi había cambiado, y ella lo sabía, el tiempo que pasó lejos de Japón la hizo pensar en la metamorfosis, no era la misma chica energética y extraordinaria, no podía ver a sus viejos amigos sin afectarlos. Por lo que no quería volver a Japón, pero era inevitable, siempre lo era.

¿Cuando realmente podría decidir lo que quería? Incluso aquél cambio, fue algo en contra de su voluntad, y que la hacía preguntarse si realmente era merecedora de seguir portando el emblema de la pureza.


	65. Gustos (Mimi, Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Deliquio:** 1\. Desmayo. 2. Éxtasis, arrobamiento. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes:** Mimi e Izumi. **  
**

* * *

 **Gustos  
**

* * *

Izumi se sintió en deliquio una vez provbó el extraño postre hecho por su amiga Mimi, quien era uno dos años mayor que ella.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó la rubia italiana.

—¡Claro que lo está! —reafirmó Mimi— No entiendo porque mis demás amigos se adstienen de probarlos —ella dijo, aunque la razón era muy obvia, Tachikawa siempre combinaba las cosas más extrañas en la comida, pero siempre podía encontrar, aunque sea a una persona, con los mismos gustos raros que ella, y en ese caso fue Izumi.


	66. Tejer (Mimi y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — _ **Apraxia:** _Incapacidad de ejecutar movimientos coordinados sin que exista una causa de origen físico. __Propuesta por SkuAg__

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Sora **  
**

* * *

 **Tejer  
**

* * *

La portadora de la pureza perdía la paciencia intentando tejer aquella bufanda, mientras al frente observaba como Sora lo hacía con tal destreza y delicadeza que sólo la hacía sentir que jamás podría lograrlo.

—No sé como lo haces —manifestó, en un tono quejica—. A pesar de que quiero aprender, no tengo paciencia para ésto —lloriqueó, colocando todo el material sobre la mesa.

—Mimi, no deberías rendirte, si sigues practicando...

—¡No puedo, parece que sufro de apraxia! —interrumpió Mimi alzando su voz, Sora parpadeó varias veces por la palabra complicada que había utilizado, pero después empezó a reír— ¿Por qué te ríes de mi sufrimiento?

—Si ese es el caso, entonces debes dedicarte a algo en lo que sí seas buena —recomendó con una cálida voz.

—Entonces me dedicaré a la cocina, ¡me encanta inventar cosas nuevas! —exclamó con entusiasmo, mientra Sora sonrió con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Bueno, creo que Taichi será más feliz comiendo que teniendo ropa nueva —agregó con una pequeña risa al final, ya que conocía los gustos raros de Mimi con la comida. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente Sora al probar uno de sus inventos, admitió que a pesar de su rara apariencia, no sabían mal. Por lo que sí, podría funcionar.


	67. La botella

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Beso** _. Propuesta por Ferdd_

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Meiko **  
**

* * *

 **La botella  
**

* * *

Meiko aún no podía creerlo, pero había recibido su primer beso de una chica. En realidad nunca pensó que sería buena idea jugar a la botella, sin embargo no quería ser la aguafiestas, por lo que muy apenada aceptó.

Entonces, una vez llegó su turno, para su sorpresa, le había tocado Mimi. Muchos se sorprendieron, otros bromearon, y otros se sonrojaron. Mimi, por su parte, sólo manifestó que no exagerasen, sólo era un pequeño _beso_.

Por lo que sin rastro de miedo, la castaña se acercó a Meiko, y la besó, fue apenas un corto roce, pero suficiente como para hacer temblar a Meiko.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, podía oler el labial que usaba, tan dulce como la miel. Eran tan deliciosos que Meiko no pudo evitar querer más. Después de eso, el juego había terminado, pero la pelinegro seguía pensando en ello, observando a Mimi de arriba a abajo, se sentía avergonzada por hacer lo que hacía, pero no podía simplemente dejar de hacerlo.

Mimi la había hechizado con su beso.


	68. Caminata (Yamato y Meiko)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** — **Horizonte** : Línea abstracta que separa el cielo de la tierra. _Propuesta por Gale El Remolino_

 **Personajes:** Yamato y Meiko **  
**

* * *

 **Caminata  
**

* * *

La chica caminaba despacio mientras que, su contrario parecía no querer esperarla, o no se había dado cuenta. De un día a otro, empezó a regresar a casa junto a Yamato, no sabía muy bien porque pero no le desagradaba.

A veces la compañía del rubio era silenciosa, otras demasiado ruidosa. El chico tenía una serie de cambios de emociones que a Meiko le parecían interesantes, tiernas.

Levantó su mirada mientras seguía caminando, notando que el sol ya se estaba ocultando por el horizonte.

Yamato entonces se paró y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué siempre caminas tan lento? —cuestionó Yamato, observándola.

—Pensé que tú eras el que caminaba rápido... —le respondió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La falta de comunicación les había hecho pensar que el otro no quería caminar con el otro.


End file.
